


Sekkusupati

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eggs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Belkia has his first heat and he wants Tsubaki to be his first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dare and I take dares very seriously.

Tsubaki didn't think he would come back from the store to see Belkia still here as the rest of his clan of melancholy had left since being around each other with the differences and pheromones would be a pain. Sakuya went to find Mahiru of course. Otogiri went off on her own to hide it out not interested in this stuff. Shamrock would've liked to stick around and try and mate with Tsubaki but Belkia barred his fangs as if he meant business about this and it was obvious to everyone that Belkia liked Tsubaki. Higan went to find some women to mate with as he was not a gay. Or was not interested in rutting his heat with a male. Lilac was off in hiding with Otogiri the two being so different that it wouldn't bother either. Otogiri didn't care too much.

Anyway 

Tsubaki sniffed the air and he could smell the presence of another vampire still here. "Belkia?" he knew that certain smell anywhere.

Belkia had to wonder if Tsubaki had ever mated with anyone else before. It kind of made him sad. Belkia was on the couch. He was laid out on a bunch of pillows clearly ready and waiting as if he knew something would happen. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at the subclass splayed out on pillows.

"Yeah... Is it working?"

Wow Belkia was upfront about his seduction. Well Belkia was a Omega a rather odd and defiant one. Tsubaki mistook him for an Alpha before but Belkia had a strong urge to be taken and dominated in bed. Belkia thought only Tsubaki could give that to him. He only wanted Tsubaki to give that to him. "It's okay if you don't want to." 

Tsubaki laughed wildly.

"How can I resist when I can practically smell you dripping and ready?" 

Belkia blushed at those words. "E...eh... I'm not that ready..."

In a quick movement Tsubaki was over there and had a hand pressed to the bulge in Belkia's pants. "Then what is this? Is this not here for me?" 

Belkia didn't say anything but gasped when Tsubaki rubbed the bulge in his pants. "You want me that badly? I bet you're fucking wet aren't you?" 

Belkia averted his eyes.

"All slicked up for me Belkia? You want my seed and knot in you that badly?"

Belkia nodded. He never wanted anything more. His body was begging and craving to be relieved and fucked and filled. "Please. I want you so much Tsubakyun..."

"Take off your clothes for me."

Belkia began to strip and if it didn't look like the sexiest thing alive when it happened.

Belkia was naked and exposed.

Balls out, cock out, ass out and slicked up and ready to be filled and mated.

Belkia looked up at Tsubaki.

"I've always wanted you for a long time."

Tsubaki didn't say anything as he took his time undressing and watching Belkia whine and beg to hurry up. What a needy little slut.

When Tsubaki was ready he held onto Belkia's hips as he pushed his cock into Belkia's ass. He was finding a comfortable position as he settled into the cozy comfort of Belkia's insides. Belkia made a soft murmur as he felt Tsubaki inside of him. Tsubaki took this as a sign to continue as he rolled his hips as he felt the heat surrounding his dick inside Belkia. It made it easier to fuck the pink haired vampire as he took it in stride with each thrust. Till his knot was fully accepted and swelled in Belkia's ass. "I've felt the same."

Belkia had tears in his eyes as Tsubaki rocked his hips back and forth as he slammed into the magician each time, filling Belkia with pleasure.

"Then why didn't you before?"

Tsubaki laughed.

"Because good things come in time."

Belkia didn't get it until he got Tsubaki's awful joke as he came in Belkia's ass. They would be like this for a bit. Wet and sticky and together.

"You know there's a possibility you'll...."

Belkia stops Tsubaki.

"I want them. I want everything you can give me. I want you. Hell I need you, Tsubakyun!!" he cried out as he leaned up and kissed Tsubaki.

"Then you'll have me and everything and more."

Belkia tears up.

"You're all I've ever wanted."

Tsubaki loves him too.

(Line break)

A few weeks of hot and heavy mating and spending time together. Belkia is ready to give birth to Tsubaki's children. No his children.

There were pillows surrounding Belkia and he lay naked with Tsubaki holding his hand as he was sweating and a towel lay beneath him. A place to catch the eggs as they were laid. Eggs being pushed out of Belkia's rectum. Black and pink eggs landing on the towel. His and Tsubaki's children.

They would become new vampires, new subclass.

Something they made together.

They would raise together.

Belkia was happy to have Tsubaki.

Tsubaki was happy to have Belkia.

Together and mates 4ever.

❤!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> if my partner laid eggs I would just fucking kms.


End file.
